Por supuesto que lo sé
by Princesa Saiyajin
Summary: —¡Tu sabes mucho mas de mi vida que la de Marcos! ¿no es cierto? —me reclamó Alex, mirándome fijamente a los ojos—. ¡Responde! —pidió y algo dentro de mi se encendió, algo extraño… [Alex Peterson x Kitty Shearer]


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos están reservados por TOEI.

* * *

><p><strong>POR SUPUESTO QUE LO SÉ<strong>

— ¡Tu sabes mucho mas de mi vida que la de Marcos! ¿no es cierto? —me reclamó Alex, mirándome fijamente a los ojos—. ¡Responde! —pidió y algo dentro de mi se encendió, algo extraño…

— ¡Si por supuesto que lo sé, Alex! —espeté, molesta por la situación—. ¡No eres mas que un pobre diablo, pretensioso, agresivo, egoísta, frio, avaro que nunca se interesa por los demás!—dije sin más y al momento me arrepentí. No sé porqué pero me lancé a sus brazos—. No sé que estoy diciendo…

—Tienes razón Kitty, así soy yo, solo que nunca antes me lo habían dicho —escuché su risa, saliendo de su garganta y un cosquilleo me invadió—, pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible por cambiar —no sé por qué dijo aquello, ¿Qué trataba de decirme?

No sé cuanto tiempo más estuve llorando en su pecho, pero lo hice y se sentía realmente bien abrazarlo y sentir su mano acariciando mi cabeza. Cuando me sentí capaz de volver por mi propio pie a casa, le di las gracias, él simplemente sonrió y me dejó volver.

En toda la noche no pude dormir, no por tristeza por el rompimiento con Marcos, la verdad es que ya no pude derramar ni una lágrima más por ese asunto. En cambio, todo lo que Alex me había dicho para consolarme me daba vueltas en la cabeza. No pude dejar de pensar en él.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado varios días desde que había pasado lo de Marcos. No había ido a trabajar todo ese tiempo por miedo a las burlas y las miradas de la gente, así que había permanecido en casa, ya un poco más tranquila. Toda la mañana me la había pasado en mi habitación, así que decidí que era hora de bajar. Me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver a Alex esperándome en el salón. Nadie me había avisado que se encontraba ahí. Él se puso de pie al verme entrar a la habitación.<p>

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Alex? —pregunté un poco tosca—. Es impropio de ti todo esto —le reclamé, extrañada por su presencia y por como me miraba… sus ojos se habían clavado en mi como la vez en que me consoló.

— Tienes toda la razón, Kitty, esto no va conmigo para nada —reafirmó él.

— ¿Entonces?

— No has ido a trabajar, estaba un poco preocupado por ti y quise venir a verte —su respuesta parecía sincera pero no me lo creía y en cierta forma ya no sabía como actuar con él, así que me puse a la defensiva.

— ¡Yo no soy como Sandybelle! —grité furiosa—, ¡No necesito que nadie me cuide! ¡Sobretodo tipos como tú!

El arqueó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa enorme que denotaba lo divertido que estaba.

— Claro que tu no eres SandyBelle, Kitty. Eres una chica mimada, hija de padres ricos, vives con lujos… tienes lo que quieres con solo un chasquido de tus dedos. Si fueras como SandyBelle, Marcos quizás se hubiera enamorado un poco de ti.

— ¡Cállate! —me le fui encima, intentando pegarle inútilmente, pues me sostuvo de las muñecas.

— Pero para mi buena suerte nada de ese sucedió —dijo, aun sosteniéndome.

— ¿Cómo? —ahí iba de nuevo, a decir cosas sin sentido.

No sé que pasó después, fue un pestañeo… todo fue como en cámara lenta y de pronto vi como Alex se acercaba a mi. Mis ojos se cerraron y me perdí como nunca antes lo había hecho. Con solo sentir sus labios en los míos, mi cuerpo tembló entero.

— Te amo, Kitty —susurró Alex cuando se apartó de mi.

— Yo… A-Alex… —no podía hablar, no sabía que decir. Sabia perfectamente lo que estaba pasando, en ese momento y hacia tiempo, pero las palabras no me salían—. No sé q-que…

— Di que me amas —dijo, como indicándome lo que sería apropiado que yo dijera en ese momento.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? —balbuceé, intentando ponerme nuevamente a la defensiva, pero no me salió.

Alex soltó una carcajada y las rodillas me temblaron.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo sé! ¡Estás temblando! —dijo con ese maldito tono que me gustaba tanto.

— ¡Tú también! —le recordé pues sentía su corazón latir violentamente, al ritmo del mío.

— No pasas nada por alto ¿no es así, Kitty? —aun sostenía la sonrisa sarcástica de siempre.

— Por eso te gusto ¿no es cierto, Alex? —arqueé una ceja, entrando al juego.

El me soltó de sus brazos y se hincó… yo ahogué el grito, no me esperaba algo así.

— Kitty, sabes quien soy y lo que pienso. Yo soy un reportero independiente, con muchas ambiciones y metas que llevaré a cabo, luchando por ellas, luchando por la información y la verdad. No tengo dinero como tu familia, soy imprudente, soy ambicioso, y todo lo demás que dijiste la otra vez, lo soy y quizás no esté preparado para dirigir los negocios de tu padre, pero estoy loco por ti… —tomó mi mano y yo me llevé la otra a la boca—. ¿Te casarías conmigo? —preguntó con dulzura.

Mi corazón latió como nunca, quise gritar en ese momento, quise llorar. Sabía la respuesta y todo era una verdadera locura, todo tan rápido, pero estaba segura de lo que sentía, demasiado. Entonces, fue mi turno:

— Si no fueras de esa forma, jamás me hubiera enamorado de ti, Alex —me acerqué y lo besé y sentí ese nervio renovado—. Me casaré contigo.

* * *

><p>Si si, ahora SandyBelle! Es una locura (tal cual como en el fic) peeeeeeeeeero hoy terminé de ver la serie. Y aunque es muy fantasiosa y a veces puede caer en tedioso por el drama y la dulzura, es una de las series que marcaron mi infancia. Habia cosas que realmente no recordaba y otras si. Como mi amor por Marcos Branch y esta pareja, Kitty y Alex 3<p>

Al terminar la serie se me antojó buscar un fic y oh sorpresa! no hay! Entonces tuve que sacarme la espirita y aproveché a es cribar esto porque la señorita inspiración me visitó brevemente. Quizás los que entren a leer ni se acuerden de la serie, ni comenten ni nada, pero quedé muy satisfecha con esto por que lo necesitaba, escribí para mi sin duda :) si a alguien le gusta será genial.

Gracias a los que lo leyeron :3

**Princesa Saiyajin. **


End file.
